


Chaleda’s Memory

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Our King [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Determined Yuki is determined, F/M, In Gil we trust, M/M, Multi, Other, featuring worry, gilgamesh is an asshat, music references, references, this time it’s all update the tags as I post to reduce spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: A collection of moments not documented within the main Our King fic, involving events from other perspectives, events only mentioned by characters, snippets from prior to the beginning of the series (Faith), and everyone generally being stupid in some form or fashion. All of this is canon to Our King, and when it occurs will be noted in each chapter.





	Chaleda’s Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Yes, I know, this series is a little bit of a hot mess :)  
This is a way for me to give another perspective, so to speak, on the events occurring throughout the fic. Since Our King is primarily focused on Gilgamesh and those closest to him, this is a way for me to show what happens with everyone else when we aren’t looking. With that said, I bid you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh and Jeanne have a conversation about the woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders.
> 
> Orleans, a week after Gilgamesh’s summoning.

Yuki loved music. Gilgamesh picked up on that quickly. She’d tap her fingers to an unheard beat, hum a tune, even sing on occasion. When she was under threat, she reacted on instinct to the rhythm of something unheard. He did not understand this woman. Most humans were obvious, but Yuki Gurhnam seemed intent on surprising him. She claimed one thing and then did something to contradict it, and he knew he wasn’t the first to notice. Diarmuid would share a look with Mashu when she said she was selfish or cruel, or Caster would roll his eyes, or Lancer would just chuckle and shake his head. 

Gilgamesh decided that his Master was not suited for this. Her eyes were bright,  she was bright, too bright for a war like this. As far as he was concerned, if those mongrels couldn’t save themselves, they didn’t deserve to be saved. Yuki had, more than once, expressed her distaste for much of what humans are wont to do. And still, she pressed on, she refused to falter or fall. It intrigued him. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she’d do something to change his perspective again, all with a grin.

Perhaps that was why seeing her look so serious threw him for a loop the way it did. He didn’t seem to be the only one, either, Jeanne looking just as disoriented because of the drastic change. From joking and carefree too harsh and serious.

Jeanne was the one to approach him about it.

“Gilgamesh?”

“Is something the matter,  _zasshu_?”

“… It’s about Yuki,” the Ruler said after a moment. He turned to look at her.

“What about her? Is she concerning to you?”

Gilgamesh watched the conflict on Jeanne’s face impassively. She finally said, “I had a revelation regarding her. Gilgamesh- I believe your Master is going to destroy herself if she continues down this path.”

He closed his eyes. A concerning notion, perhaps, but it would be interesting indeed to see what war and loss did to someone like Yuki. “If she decides she wants to save humanity or die trying, that is up to her. If it destroys her, that is something she brought upon herself.”

“You cannot be serious!”

“I am. Yuki Gurhnam may be one of my retainers, but I’m interested to see how she will handle the path she walks. She says one thing and then contradicts it. She’s more suited to being a musician than a warrior and clearly doesn’t want to lead anything, yet makes the hard choices without prompting. Tell me, Ruler, what kind of woman do you think she is?”

Jeanne hesitated. Were she to be honest, she didn’t have an answer to that question. Yuki was different, and Gilgamesh was right. She didn’t see any desire for something like this in the Master, yet she rose up to face the challenges without complaint. She was kind, and she cared deeply, but seemed distant and guarded at the same time. In a way, she was reminded of herself, but Yuki was still different. She didn’t seem to fear, or to hate- not from what Jeanne had gotten to see.

“I thought so,” Gilgamesh began, and the Ruler looked back at him in surprise as he looked up at the sky, and the ring of darkness so far above them. “Yuki is an enigma. Even I cannot tell what it is that drives her, nor what she wishes for. Even if she knew this would destroy her, do we know for certain that she would turn away,  _zasshu_? Or would she accept her own fate and meet it. Would she fight it, even going down the path which should bring her to break? There is no telling what the future holds, Ruler. I believe that  _zasshu_ would bring all her arms to bear against her fate if she knew, defy the destiny charted for her.”

“And if she didn’t?”

“I would be disappointed. But regardless, I see it best not to tell her that this could bring about her doom.”

Neither the king nor the saint knew of the very subject they spoke listening in, nor of the quietly-spoken promise she made.

_“If I am walking towards my doom, that is my burden to bear. If I am to break, to die, let me die to save those I love.”_


End file.
